


You Still Have Me

by AniDragon



Series: World State 07 [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting his memories back in the Fade took a toll on Keiri Adaar, but Cassandra is there to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt by Pragula: "♥:Reacting to the other one crying about something" Wrote it a while ago, but never got around to posting it here until now.
> 
> Unbetaread.

         Cassandra stood outside the room the Grey Wardens had given Keiri for the night, debating on whether she should knock or not.

         He’d been clearly shaken up by what had happened in the Fade. He’d never made his fear of demons a secret, and losing Stroud must have been difficult as well. To everyone else, just that would have been enough for him to isolate himself for hours like he had, but Cassandra knew that there were other factors involved.

         She’d seen his memory of how he’d received the anchor mark. More specifically, she’d seen the other Qunari who’d come into the room behind him when he’d tried to help Justinia. It hadn’t taken much for her to realise who it was.

         He’d spoken to her about Drake many times: His best friend and lover who’d died at the Conclave. She’d seen Keiri mourn his death, and had helped him through his grief as best as she could while she’d dealt with her own grief over losing Regalyan and Justinia. It hadn’t been an easy road for him, and even now that she’d become his lover, she knew it still hurt.

         For him to see Drake again in the Fade, to see his _death_ … Cassandra had been able to compartmentalise away her feelings over seeing Justinia’s death, but she’d had far more experience with loss.

         Making up her mind, she knocked on his door.

         “Go away!” His voice was a strangled cry.

         She sighed. Of course he’d want to be alone. Still…

         “It’s me,” she called back. He didn’t reply, which she took as a sign to continue. “I only wanted to let you know that if there was anything you needed…” She faltered, unsure how to continue. “Well… If you would prefer to be alone, then I will go.”

         She’d turned to start leaving when she heard footsteps, followed by the door creaking open. She looked back to see Keiri looking out at her, his eyes red and his face wet from tears.

         “I…” He whispered, then looked down. “Please stay.”

         She was at his side in seconds, pausing only to close the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he hugged her close and sobbed into her neck. Cassandra wasn’t sure how long they stood there, holding each other. Wasn’t sure how long it took before Keiri stopped shaking.

         “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I must seem so childish to you, breaking down like this as often as I do.”

         She shook her head and pulled away just enough to place a hand on the side of his face. “You have nothing to appologise for. There is nothing childish about needing to grieve your losses.”

         “I just…” His voice faltered, and he looked away. “I thought I was done grieving for him. I thought I’d moved on. I…”

         Cassandra rubbed her thumb over his wet cheek. “It’s never that easy. And you certainly never expected to have to witness his death in the Fade.”

         He let out a shuddering breath, then leaned his forehead against hers. “I never even thought… How are _you_ holding up? I know Justinia was your friend, and you had to see her die, too…”

         She closed her eyes. “I won’t pretend it doesn’t hurt. But then… I remind myself that I still have you…” She looked up at him. “And you still have me.”

         Keiri hesitate a moment, then closed the last few inches between them to place a brief, chaste kiss against her lips. “Thank you.”

         Cassandra pulled his head down to place another kiss on his forehead. “Just let me take care of you.”

         Pulling away, she motioned for him to sit on the bed. Once he did, she walked over to a nearby desk, where the Wardens had provided a washbasin and some clean towels. She wet and then wrung out a towel before returning to the bed.

         Keiri let her wash the tears from his face, but then shook his head with a bitter laugh. “You realize I’m probably not done crying?”

         The corner of her mouth quirked up, and she placed the cloth on the bedside table. “That’s fine. I’m not going anywhere.”

         She climbed into bed next to him, laying back and pulling his head to rest against her chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair and whispered soothing words to him.

         Eventually, his breathing evened out and he slept. Cassandra had a feeling he’d be waking up later from nightmares, but for now, at least, he was at peace. It would have to be enough.


End file.
